


Lesson

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brothers, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After the events ofThe Avengers, Thor takes Loki back to Asgard for punishment.





	Lesson

Thor hung the chain that bound his brother’s wrists onto a hook protruding from the ceiling. This was an old fashioned form of punishment, not generally used in the modern age, but Thor was desperate to get through to him. Loki needed to learn that there were clear and negative consequences to his actions.

“This is for your own good, brother,” Thor declared as he began to strip off Loki’s clothes. When the position of Loki’s bound body got in the way of undressing him, Thor used both hands to rip the fabric. He was a bit too eager to get to Loki’s skin, a bit too excited by the sight of him in that muzzle. Thor reminded himself that this wasn’t supposed to be fun.

He walked behind Loki’s naked body and retrieved the whip from where it had hung on the wall, unused for millennia. Thor stepped back and gazed at Loki’s back, his pale skin, and he tried not to be aroused.

The first crack of the whip sliced into the silence. Loki’s body twitched, but he didn’t make a sound.

Thor hesitated for a few moments, wondering if he had made the right decision in choosing to punish his brother this way. Ultimately, though, he felt that it was what had to be done. It was necessary to teach Loki a lesson.

Before he had a chance to question his decision further, Thor began to strike Loki’s back with the whip over and again. He listened to the sound, the repetitive rhythm, breaking free as a result of his excursion. 

Loki made it through an impressive number of lashes before he began to cry out, the sound muffled by his gag. When he heard it, Thor almost moaned, but caught himself at the last second and turned it into a heavy exhale. He ran a fingertip over the red lines that swelled up across the skin of Loki’s back. The skin was broken in several places, and Thor found that he wanted to kiss the wounds. Instead he drew back the whip and brought it down harder.

Thor had been holding off his erection for a very long time. He told himself it was wrong to enjoy this. But his cock no longer cared what he told himself, and it strained painfully against his pants.

“Loki,” he growled, unable to stop his brother’s name falling from his lips. He felt badly for being aroused by Loki’s pain, and he tossed the whip aside. He came up behind him, again fighting off the longing to press his lips to Loki’s injuries. Thor let himself stroke the cuts softly, and his fingertips left trails of blood smeared down the length of Loki’s back.

“You take your punishment well,” he told Loki, and Thor let his hands slide down to grip his brother’s hips, “very well,” he murmured. Unable to resist, Thor moved his body closer, pressing his hardness to Loki’s bare ass.

Loki arched his back and made a small noise of surprise, then pressed his hips back to meet Thor’s pelvis. Thor realized that perhaps Loki was enjoying himself just as much as he was, and he reached a hand around Loki’s body to see if he was erect. He found his brother’s cock to be hard, and he wrapped his fingers around it. He laid his chest slowly against Loki’s back, cautious of his fresh wounds. Thor leaned his head against Loki’s neck as he applied long slow strokes to his brother’s length, until he remembered this was meant to be a punishment.

Thor let go of Loki’s cock suddenly and Loki thrust into the air and gave a small muffled cry of protest. Thor missed the contact too, and stroked over the skin of Loki’s lower stomach as he undid his own pants with his other hand.

There wasn’t meant to be sex in the punishment. And, based on Loki’s response, this was turning into a reward. Thor realized he had lost control of his initial goal, but he couldn’t get himself to care. He growled into Loki’s ear as he gripped his hip, slid a knee between Loki’s legs to part them, and guided himself roughly into Loki’s entrance.

There was a moment of silent stillness once Thor was fully inside him. He had to stop himself from kissing the pale curve where Loki’s neck met his shoulder. Instead, Thor tossed his head back, gripped firmly onto both of Loki’s hips and began to fuck him with fast violent thrusts. 

Loki was moaning around his muzzle and thrusting his hips wildly. Thor wasn’t touching his cock, but it seemed a short time before Loki shuddered, and Thor felt Loki’s insides pulsing tightly around him. Thor wrapped an arm around his stomach because he though Loki might fall over, and felt drops of his brother’s stickiness splatter against his hand.

Thor wanted to release too, but he also didn’t want the moment to end. Whatever was going to happen next, whatever discord was between them, whatever Loki had done - none of it mattered now. After this, the reality of the world would rush back at them. But right now, they had this. 

“Brother,” Thor said, overwhelmed. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn’t think of how to say any of it. He held his brother’s body more tightly to his, hugging Loki to his chest as he continued to thrust hard into him.

When Thor finally let his orgasm take him, he dug the fingernails of both his hands into Loki’s chest. Loki shuddered violently, straining against his chains. Thor felt Loki’s muscles flex again around his length, and he couldn’t stop himself from calling out his brother’s name.

When Thor had finished, he unmuzzled Loki’s mouth, and Loki exhaled a deep moan.

“Did you orgasm twice when I wasn’t even touching you?” Thor asked in a teasing voice.

“Yes,” Loki admitted.

“Did it really feel that good to have me inside you?”

“Yes,” Loki whispered harshly, and he looked as though he might cry.

Thor looked at him, and suddenly he saw how vulnerable Loki had always been. He slid his hand over his brother’s cheek and into his hair, then kissed him with a tenderness that surprised Loki so much he stumbled backwards. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist, pulling him forward, and held his brother’s body tightly as their lips pressed.

When Thor pulled away from the kiss Loki looked at him with wide questioning eyes. Thor only smiled and dropped to his knees.

“Thor,” Loki said hoarsely. Thor looked up at him with raised eyebrows. “Brother, please,” Loki added after pause. Thor laughed and enveloped Loki with his mouth. Loki started to thrust into his brother’s mouth, but Thor caught his hips and held them firmly. He pulled his mouth off and teased Loki with his tongue, sweeping it across the head and sliding it up and down the shaft. He could hear the chains rattling as Loki writhed.

Thor liked the feel of him in his mouth, so he didn’t tease him for that long. He pushed his head onto Loki’s cock, taking it down his throat and swallowing repeatedly around its tip. Loki cried out so loudly that Thor wondered if he should have left the muzzle on. His body lunged violently as he released into his brother’s mouth.

Afterwards, Thor undid the bonds that held Loki’s wrists above his head, and Loki started to topple over. Thor caught him in his arms. 

“Are you alright, brother,” Thor asked as he set Loki down on his feet.

Loki nodded, but said nothing, then kissed Thor with fury and desperation.


End file.
